Keep you safe tonight
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: Bad things happen to good people... but you'll always have some to keep you safe. ONE-SHOT. NO-SLASH just bromance!


**A/N: I'm having the worst case of writers block with atmylm it's not even funny! But I will get chapter six up asap I PROMISE! Until then here'something new! I already know I'm to be crying so bad at the end of Big time dreams tonight! I'M SO SAD!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned BTR, but I don't! :(**

* * *

Bad things happen to good people, it's no surprise. Every single day something horrible happens to someone that doesn't deserve it. Everyone knows it. It seems as though it happens to the ones who never really did any wrong at all in life. Like the old man from across the street who got lung cancer from working in a factory for years just to pay the bills so his kids wouldn't starve. Or the little girl on the news who was raped and killed walking home one day from school.

We never know when these things will happen they just… do.

Take James for example. To most people he seems conceited, selfish, and maybe a bit crude. But ask anyone he knows and they will say he's the most down to earth, loyal, caring guy they know. Now all James did was go for a walk. He needed to get some air after a long day at work. As he was walking back to his apartment, he was jumped.

Once he finally got back, he weakly stumbled through the front after barely being able to open the door in the first place. Cuts and bruises littered his face as well a large cut across his abdomen. Feeling as though he could pass out any second, he just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. But James knew he needed help. He just had to get to a room and wake someone up, and get help for his injuries.

Once he reached the door to one of the many rooms in the apartment, it took everything he had not to fall over and pass out in the hallway.

"Help…" James muttered, using his throbbing head to knock on the door. "Guys, please help… someone?"

Just then the door he was leaning on gave way, causing him to fall into the arms of his best friend.

"What the- Holy shit! James?" Logan said as he nearly dropped his taller friend.

"Logie, help… please?" James slurred out.

It was then Logan noticed how bad his friend was.

James looked much like he had gotten hit by a car. James' hands were bruised and one probably broken, an obvious concussion from the way he was speaking, and a deep bleeding cut going across his stomach.

"Hey, hey you're okay. You're going to be okay." Logan said tightening the grip on his friend as he sat down. "You just can't go to sleep, okay?"

"But… it hurts." James said hazily.

"I know, I know but you can't go to sleep." Logan told him, his worry increasing when he noticed the blood stain on his shirt continued to get bigger.

"It's not even that bad. You're just a little banged up, that's all. A couple days of rest and you'll be back at the studio in no time. That's our job, right? We have to spend all day working with our pain in the ass producer, huh? Right, Jamie?"

Logan looked down to see his friend had already passed out in his firm hold.

"James? …Jamie?" the raven haired boy all but yelled, shaking his unconscious friend.

"Kendall, guys! Mrs. Knight, help!

_Beep…beep…beep._

That was the first thing James heard when he came to it. A slow, steady beeping sound from somewhere near by. He knew what that meant. A hospital. James was in the hospital. He was very confused at why he was there. Then all of memories came rushing back all at once. The walk home, the hits and kicks he received, and even passing out in the hallway at 2j. It made his migraine worse than it already was. James slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again because of how bright the light was.

When he opened them again, what he saw made him smile, his best friends. Kendall was asleep on the couch with Carlos' head in his lap while Logan was curled up in the chair next to James' bed. It looked quite uncomfortable.

"Logan?" James said quietly.

Upon hearing his name in his sleep, Logan woke up almost immediately.

"Hey, hey James, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Everything hurts."

"Yeah I bet, I'll get the doctor, I'll be right back, I promise." Logan said standing up to walk away.

"No no no," The hurt boy repeated, reaching for his friends wrist and grabbing it. "Please don't leave me… please."

It was then Logan saw how scared his friend truly was. The strong and fearless James Diamond, was absolutely terrified to be alone, for even a minute. That was a side to him that no one had seen before.

"Okay…" Logan whispered. "I won't go."

Logan watched his poor friend for a minute as the tears built in his eyes. In all the years that Logan and James had been friends, not once had Logan ever seen him cry. Not ever. It wasn't something he did, especially if people were around. If it hadn't been for his size one could have mistaken him for a young boy after watching his first horror film, afraid to be alone for more than a second.

"C'mere." Logan mumbled before pulling his friend in for a tight hug.

Almost instantaneously James began to shake, sobbing mercilessly in the arms of his friend and band mate.

"You know what?" Logan whispered as he sat down on the bed. "I don't know who's more scared, you right now or me when you passed out. Because honestly I thought you were going to die on me Jamie. I mean you've been out cold for two days you scared the living hell out of me. I don't know who did this to you but I swear if I ever find them, I'll hurt them even worse than they hurt you. I can promise you that."

"I-I can't-t remember w-what he l-looked l-like." James stuttered out.

"Shh shhh it's okay, it's okay," the smart one said resting his chin a James head and running a hand through his hair. "Once you do Kendall, Carlos and I will find him and give him an eternal ass kicking."

James nodded in agreement then began to calm down. He knew Logan meant what he said he always stuck to his promises, no matter how outrageous or stupid they may have been.

Before long both of the boys fell asleep. But this story doesn't end just yet.

After a few days James released from the hospital. But he was still terrified, not just of other people that might try to hurt him but some days even his friends when they would get the slightest bit rough. He had nightmares constantly it was slowly starting to affect him.

There's one night that all boys remember quite well. James had yet another nightmare but this one was by far the worst of them all. His screams could be heard from miles away, and then some.

Logan ran in to James' room as soon as heard them. He saw his friend thrashing wildly on his bed, still asleep.

"James?" He said grabbing his friend by the wrist. "James I need you to wake you're okay. C'mon Jamie, wake up please."

Almost immediately the screaming and crazed movements stopped.

"Logie?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jamie I'm right here."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No its okay, I promise its okay." Logan said crawling onto the bed and pulling his friend up into his embrace. He could see how scared James was. He saw it nearly every day, it absolutely broke his heart.

"I remember now." James muttered.

"What?"

"The guy who hurt me… I remember what he looked like."

He got it now. James remembered what happened to him that night, all of it. He didn't deserve that.

"Okay then you know what we're going to do," Logan whispered in his friends ear. "Tomorrow, we'll take the day off work and go down to the police station and file a police a report. Then once we find him we'll take him to court and make sure he goes to jail for what he did. Until then, I'll keep you safe tonight, understand?"

James nodded and slowly fell back to sleep, believing every word his best friend had just told him.

Bad things happen to good people, but this story worked out better than most. The police were able track down the guy who hurt James and get him behind bars to make sure he never hurt anyone again. James got better eventually, it just took some help.

'Cause even when bad things happen; you'll always have someone to keep you safe.

* * *

**I feel like I do better at things with out a lot of dialogue... yes? No? Anyways please leave a nice review! And have a great day!**

**~B**


End file.
